


Lessons

by DottedLine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aunt/Nephew Incest, F/M, Incest, Legilimens, Occlumens, mind-rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:53:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DottedLine/pseuds/DottedLine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When his father informed him that his Aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange, was going to be teaching him Occlumency, Draco had been terrified, and rightly so...</p><p>It was so much worse than he feared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons

Draco sat in the empty room, waiting for for his Aunt Bellatrix to arrive. He couldn't claim that he he was happy with the idea of learning from her, but he knew Occlumency would be a useful tool for what the Dark Lord wanted him to do.

Even though he knew his Aunt's love for dramatic entrances, he nearly jumped when she threw the door open and strode in, all billowing skirts and a suitably haughty expression. When her eyes settled on her nephew's face, her lips curved into smile as deadly as any other part of her.

The door clicked shut behind her as she started across the room, small by Malfoy standards but spacious by most. By the time she reached him, Draco was standing. It didn't do him any good, he had scant inches on her in height and her arrogance was more than a match for them. Bellatrix found this all amusing, and reached out to stroke his silk-fine hair that as every bit as white as his father's.

"You father wants you to learn Occlumency," it wasn't a question, but Bellatrix knew that he would answer her anyway.

"Yes, Auntie Bellatrix."

"It won't be easy," she answered him, her lips pursing into a pout. Her nails dug into the skin at the back of his neck, "I won't go easy on you."

"I understand." To Draco's credit, he didn't flinch under her nails. A lazy motion of her death-pale hand and Bellatrix was holding her wand. She took a step back and calmly shoved Draco back into the chair he'd been occupying when she entered.

Without warning, she flicked her wand at him, her eyes narrowing dangerously as she invaded his mind. As she had promised, she was not gentle, flicking through his memories one at a time, and it felt to Draco as though she was sifting through his brain with those dangerously sharp nails of hers. When she deemed that she'd done enough, she withdrew. Her exit was like a splinter being pulled, excruciating, and only endured for the relief once she was gone.

Bellatrix laughed, a low throaty version of her normal shriek. "Little Draco's not doing so well." Her hand stroked down the side of Draco's face which had gone more than a little grey. His chest rose and fell quickly as he tried to regain control after such a violation.

"I-I'm fine," he managed to bite out, his face twisting as he heard his own stutter. Bellatrix's smile grew wider, a sadistic glint in her eyes as her hand rested against his chest, feeling it's rapid rise and fall and the frantic fluttering of his heart.

"Blank your mind, if you want to keep me out," those words and a widening of Bellatrix's eyes were the only warning he got before she was again spearing into his mind. She watched with fascination as his jaw worked under his pale skin, struggling to keep her out. He failed. Her laughter rose in pitch as she picked a memory at random. It was one of his many times with Pansy, and Draco could feel color coming to his sallow cheeks as he was forced to relive it. Because he knew his Aunt was watching. Because he knew that his body, despite the pain, was reacting to the memory.

There was a gasp as Bellatrix withdrew again, and Draco was shamed to know it was his. His head fell forward, a vain attempt to hide his flushed cheeks behind his hair. Bellatrix couldn't help herself from giving a little twirl, laughing all the while. She leaned in and pushed his hair out of his face, her smile showing neat white teeth.

"What a naughty little boy you are, Draco. Messing around like that!" She bent over so their faces were level, her hand resting on his thigh and her breasts all but spilling from the low cut of her dress. He prayed her hand didn't move as he fought to keep his eyes on Bellatrix's face and not the overflow of creamy skin at her bust.

That was a mistake. Meeting his eyes, Bellatrix moved her hand to rest directly over the bulge in his pants as she dove into his thoughts. Draco cried out as she dug through his mind, pulling the thread to another sexual memory. He was with some upper-class Slytherin girl, he couldn't remember her name. As soon as that one ended, another was dragged up, him with one of the Carrow twins. And as much as Draco fought, he couldn't break away.

When Draco came back to himself, he froze. He'd blacked out from the stress of his Aunt invading his mind and woken up without a stitch on. Bellatrix seemed extremely amused. He looked up at her, shame on his face, only to have her laugh.

"You didn't think I wouldn't punish you for you weakness, did you?" She stepped closer until he could feel her skirts against his knees. "Now let's continue."

Once again he was unable to stave off her violation of his mind, but he kept himself from passing out again. Bellatrix didn't seem to mind his failure, as it gave her the chance to parade his many trysts before both of their eyes, delighting in the distress, Draco's attempts at blocking her out only making her excited.

"You don't seem to be getting any better Draco," she leaned in so that she could murmur into his ear. "Do you like showing your Auntie all the naughty things you've done?" She was moving, but Draco didn't know her plan until he felt her sitting on his thighs. She bit his ear, her sharp teeth digging into the delicate flesh.

The next time she entered his mind was while she lowered herself on to him. What little resistance he'd be able to bring to bear before completely melted before the twin onslaught. She tore through his mind bringing memories up at random. She rode him hard, seemingly uncaring that he was her nephew, her sister's son.

Caught between her invasion of his mind and her use of his body, Draco could barely tell which was which. In time, it didn't matter.

When Draco woke up the next morning, he had no recollection of having gone to his room, but memories of his practice with Bellatrix were fresh in his mind. He slumped forward, catching his head in his hands and trying to pull himself together and slip on his mask of Malfoy arrogance. He'd almost succeeded when he found the note on his night table.

_Same place tonight. I'm looking forward to seeing your improvement.  
Auntie Bellatrix_

Draco crumpled up the parchment.


End file.
